Eu devo te perdoar?
by Bruh Way
Summary: O que acontece quando alguém que você odeia morre pelas mãos de uma pessoa querida?O que acontece quando amigos de infância se tornam mais poderoso que você?


**Capitulo 1 - Reencontro**

Fazia quatro anos desde a partida de certo garoto de cabelos e olhos negros daquela vila. A vila Oculta da Folha, Konoha. O garoto chamado Uchiha Sasuke, partira em busca de poder, e nunca mais voltara. Deixando apenas sua bandana com um corte no meio para trás, com seu melhor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto. E deixando também uma grande tristeza no coração de uma pequena kunoichi, fraca e indefesa. Que agora com seus 16 anos amadurecera muito.

Haruno Sakura, uma garota de cabelos curtos e rosados, olhos verdes bem vivo, pela aparência e de corpo bonito, olhava para o horizonte apoiada na varanda de sua casa. Seus cabelos rosados voavam de acordo com a direção do vento. E seu belo corpo vestia agora uma blusa vermelha com um zíper na frente, um short preto e por cima dele uma saia branca corta na frente, atrás e dos lados.  
A garota ainda se lembrava do pequeno Uchiha que a deixara para trás, chorando. E não tinha dúvidas de que ainda era completamente apaixonada por aquele ninja fugitivo.  
O que ele estaria fazendo agora?  
No que estaria pensando?  
Será que... Teria uma chance de ele voltar para Konoha um dia?

Na verdade, ela não se importava tanto com ele como antes, mas queria vê-lo. Afinal, ele fora embora em busca de poder para se vingar de seu irmão. E para isso se juntou ao maior inimigo de Konoha, Orochimru. Não se importou nenhum um pouco com as palavras que a kunoichi dissera naquela noite.

Mesmo que ela ainda tivesse os sentimentos pelo Uchiha, que agora deveria ter se tornado um homem muito forte, ela não teria uma chance de um dia viver ao lado dele. Ela se perguntava o que ele faria depois que matasse o irmão dele? Será que se mataria? Será que viveria uma vida sombria, sem conversar com ninguém, sem ter amigos? Ou será que viveria sendo mais um marionete das mãos de Orochimaru?

Ele era tão diferente dela. Ele sempre era tão forte, tão corajoso. E mesmo ela tendo treinado com a Hokage, ainda se sentia uma garotinha medrosa e indefesa. Por que se sentia assim? Ela sabia.

Fleashback

-Aqui chega a hora em que cada um de nós toma um caminho diferente na vida. – disse o pequeno Uchiha de apenas doze anos para a pequena garota de cabelos rosa que estava chorando para ele ficar na Vila.

-

-Sakura, obrigado.

E dando um golpe nas costas da garota, a fazendo desmaiar e apenas suspirar um "Sasuke-kun". Ele a pegara no colo e a colocara no banco de pedra perto do portão da Academia de Ninja.

Fim do Fleashback

O que ele quis dizer com aquele agradecimento?

Ele seguira o caminho dele, assim como foi dito para a garota. Mas ela tinha dúvidas se ela seguira o caminho certo.

"Eu sou fraca?" ela perguntou a si mesma.

"Eu não sou fraca! Eu apenas... Tenho sentimentos. Tenho emoções. E isso me torna menos forte que os outros."

Pelo menos a garota estava feliz de não ter ficado parada chorando, implorando que ele voltasse, como faria se ainda fosse a garotinha que era no passado. Em vez disso, treinou como nunca havia treinado antes, com sua mestra, a Quinta-Hokage. Tsunade.

Todos em Konoha estavam muito felizes. Tenten e Neji estavam saindo. Temari e Shikamaru continuavam enrolados um com o outro. Ino e Sai estavam namorando fazia algum tempo, e os outros eram apenas bons amigos acertando suas vidas. Mas nada se passava pela cabeça deles, não estavam preocupados. Apenas deixando a vida passar, enfrentando missões, protegendo um ao outro, e quando podiam até se divertiam um pouco.

Mesmo com todos esses pensamentos na cabeça, Sakura não se desconcentrava em suas missões. Sempre dava o melhor de si e treinava o máximo que podia. E ainda sim, tinha esperanças de um dia conseguir trazer Sasuke de volta. Seja com ajuda ou não. Mesmo que ele não desse a mínima para ela, bastava ela conseguir realizar o sonho de traze-lo de volta, e não precisava de mais nada para viver, podia morrer feliz, mesmo sem conquistar o amor do Uchiha.

O dia estava um pouco quente, muitas pessoas saíam de casa para se refrescar.  
Sakura observava cada uma delas. Casais, crianças, famílias...  
Todos se divertindo sem se preocupar com nada. 

-Konohamaru-chan! Espere por nós!

Sakura apertou os olhos para ver de onde vinha aquela voz, e ali, a poucos metros da casa dela, estava Jiraya, seguido por Moegi e Udon.

Logo a frente estava correndo Konohamaru.

-Konohamaru-kun. Não nos deixe para trás!

-Vocês são muito lentos! Venham logo! – gritou o pequeno ninja que sem dúvida nenhuma, era praticamente um filho de Naruto.

Sakura se levantou.  
Olhando aquele grupo, ela podia ter boas lembranças.  
Konohamaru era exatamente como Naruto, sempre se metendo em encrenca e querendo ser o melhor dos três.  
E sempre atrás dele, estava ela, Sasuke e Kakashi.  
Como ela tinha saudades de ver esse grupo junto. A equipe 7 junta novamente.  
Ela via muito Naruto e Kakashi, mas sentia falta de Sasuke.

"Não quero que ele se apaixone por mim... Quero apenas... Que ele esteja aqui."

Ela não ia ser mais uma irritante. Como Sasuke sempre dizia quando conversava com ela.

"Bom, hora de encarar a realidade. Sasuke-kun não está mais aqui." pensou Sakura. 

Todas as noites, quando se deitava. Ela ficava se lembrando dele.  
Do dia em que partiu.  
"Se você ficar, eu farei qualquer coisa por você! Farei cada dia mais agradável. Você será muito feliz! E se... não puder ficar. Me leve com você!"  
Ela se lembrava de cada palavra que havia dito.  
"Você é chata! Você é chata! Você é chata!"  
As palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça.  
Eles tinham apenas 12 anos naquela época.   
Agora os dois já estavam mais velhos, será que se Sasuke estivesse ali ele ainda a acharia uma chata?

-

Naruto estava acordado logo no nascer do sol.  
Tinha uma missão junto com Sakura, Sai e Kakashi. Iam entregar um pergaminho secreto ao Mizukage do País da Água.  
Eles partiram logo cedo. Os três o caminho inteiro observavam Sakura, que por sinal ainda não se desfizera daqueles pensamentos, estava andando de cabeça baixa e muito distraída. 

-Sakura-chan, anime-se! Faz um bom tempo que não recebemos uma missão. Devia estar mais feliz! - disse Naruto tentando animá-la.

Ela deu um falso sorriso.

-Eu estou animada.

Isso não os convenceu nenhum pouco. Mas acharam melhor não tentar  
animá-la. Já que todas as vezes foram em vão.

A garota não disse uma palavra até chegarem a seu destiono.

Chegaram ao Páis da Água de manhã do outro dia, estava tudo muito calmo e tranqüilo. Até aparecerem alguns ninjas da pedra querendo roubar o pergaminho.  
O que havia no pergaminho, eles não sabiam. E nem ficaram sabendo.  
Acabaram logo com aqueles ninjas e entregaram o pergaminho ao Mizukage com segurança.

O caminho era longo de volta à Konoha. Mas já estavam acostumados.   
Era noite quando estava voltando. Sakura já estava um pouco mais animada, já que Kakashi sempre fazia alguma coisa para animá-la, como em todas as missões. Não era exatamente com a intenção de animá-la que ele teve que ficar o dia todo lavando pratos por ter quebrado o valioso e lindo retrato da gatinha da esposa do Mizukage. Mas já que isso a animou tudo bem.

Pararam para dormir num gramado bem tranqüilo e macio.

-Vamos descansar aqui. Minhas mãos ainda estão enrugadas. Nunca mais quero ver um gato na minha frente. - disse Kakashi pisando em cima do gramado fofo.  
Naruto foi o primeiro a se jogar no chão e sentir a grama macia pelo seu corpo.  
Era muito relaxante.   
Sakura adorava dormir olhando as estrelas.

-Boa noite. - disse Sai se deitando na grama também.

Algumas horas depois todos já estavam aconchegadas na grama, mesmo sem sacos de dormir. A noite estava linda, várias estrelas no céu brilhavam intensamente iluminando o rosto de cada um deles. 

-

_**Naruto estava meio perturbado em seu sono, via apenas escuridão e mais escuridão. Nada que pudesse dizer onde ele estava. Ele sentiu que deu dois passos a frente e parou, ainda bom um breu envolvendo o lugar. O loiro tentou olhar para os lados em busca de respostas, mas era só imensa escuridão. **_

_**Logo se distraiu com um pequeno brilho que vira logo a sua frente. O que era aquilo?**_

_**-Quem está aí?! – ele gritou. Ouviu o eco de sua voz. **_

_**Viu novamente aquele mesmo brilho. E então seguiu em frente, mesmo não enxergando nada e viu aquele brilho se aproximando rapidamente.**_

_**-O que é isso?**_

_**Ele sentiu que a coisa estava mais perto, e sentiu um arrepio na espinha.**_

_**Não soube o que aconteceu, apenas viu uma poça de sangue em sua frente, envolvida pelo breu, e sentiu uma forte dor no estômago.**_

Naruto acabara de acordar de um pesadelo.

Ele esticou o corpo ficando sentado na grama, estava com a respiração fraca, e suado. Ele logo levou a mão em seu estomago... Olhou atentamente para ela. Para seu alivio, não havia sangue.

O loiro se virou novamente com a intenção de se deitar na grama e dormir, quando ouviu um pequeno ruído. Eram barulhos de galhos se quebrando.

Logo o ruído parou.

O garoto estava com uma estranha sensação de que não estavam sozinhos. Alguém os observava, ele tinha certeza.   
Novamente se sentou no gramado e viu que seus amigos ainda dormiam. Teria que verificar por si mesmo.

Ele se levantou.

Em volta do gramado onde estavam, haviam apenas árvores. Naruto caminhou até àquelas árvores mais próximas dele se enfiando no meio da floresta, e olhou ao seu redor. Deu uma boa olhada por ali... O vento fazia com que as folhas das árvores balançassem. Logo se ouviu um outro ruído, o garoto se virou para ver o que era. Viu um vulto se mexendo entre as folha. Alguma coisa, ou alguém, percebera a presença dele ali e veio andando em sua direção.

O loiro ficou preparado para atacar. Sentiu que o alguém se aproximava. Estava ficando mais perto, mais perto... Mesmo estando muito perto, o ele não conseguiu enxergar o que era , pois a noite estava muita escura. Ele levou a mão à bolsa presa na calça, procurando uma kunai, suas mãos tremiam fortemente. Mesmo assim ele não pode deixar de notar que o alguém ainda se aproximava, calmamente, a cada segundo se aproximava mais. Estava muito perto agora... Naruto ia atacar... Quando uma coisa pequena e marrom pulou aos braços dele o fazendo cair.

-Argh, era só um esquilo. - disse Naruto dando de cara com dois olhinhos pequenos e brilhantes que o fitavam. Ele pegou o pequeno animalzinho no colo e se levantou. Limpou suas roupas e pôs o bicinho no chão, que correu de volta para as árvores.

O loieo estava caminhando em direção oposta às árvores novamente. Estava saindo do meio da floresta, quando sentiu um pequeno corte em seu rosto arder. A sua frente, se encontrava uma espada. Brilhando, com sua lâmina bem afiada, e com uma pequena quantidade de sangue manchando ela. O garoto se virou para trás para ver quem estava ali.

Dessa vez, tinha mesmo alguém. Eram dois homens. Vestidos com um manto preto e pequenas nuvens vermelhas estampadas nele. E usavam chapéus de palha.

Apesar de não poder ver direito o rosto dos homens, Naruto logo os reconheceu. Eram as pessoas a quem ele menos esperava encontrar ali...

Estava frente a frente Uchiha Itachi e Hoshigaki Kisame.

-

-É, parou ai! xD

Hhasuahusah, tenho um dom de deixar as pessoas curiosas. Hihi...

Espero que essa fic fique boa...

Tomara que gostem.

Ah, eu to criando uma fic da Amy Lee e do Gerard, mas num queria fazer outro fanfiction pra postar... --'

Acho que vou postar aqui mesmo. Tudo bem pra vocês?


End file.
